Uncontrollable
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are in love their uncontrollable feelings create an unexpected suprise, but he and his brother has a dark secret... suddenly they find themself thrown into a world of supernatural and reality in one go. Set in high school definite Bamon
1. Onto something

**Ok so this is a shot, it might not work but i thought id give it ago, its set in highschool and the charecters might be ooc but please read and reveiw**

~Bonnie~

My alarm went off and I groaned, Monday morning with a French exam, could it get any worse. I got off the bed and went to have a wash and brush my teeth, then I walked over to the wardrobe, it's a nice day so I think that my purple tank top and black shorts are in order, I pinned my hair up and applied a natural amount of makeup and ran down the stairs,

"Bonnie where are you going without breakfast" Mom called as I ran through the kitchen

"Got to go mom I'm running late" I said kissing her on the cheek

"It's that really the reason?" Dad questioned

"Look he is waiting, bye" I sighed kissing him on the cheek

As if to prove my point he beeped the car horn, Dad sighed and I ran to meet him, we'd been together for 4 months and still when I saw his black Ferrari butterflies batted around in my tummy and I felt giddy with excitement, I jumped in the car and he kissed me straight away, I loved it so much,

"So were we off to today" Damon said in his usual sexy voice

He was wearing his usual yet sexy outfit of black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and black ray banes, he looked me up and down and smiled at my bare legs I blushed and coughed to hide a giggle,

"Well we have to go to school" I said

"Do we haaave to" He moaned

"Yes otherwise you will get no wear in life" I teased

"Oh really" He asked, he grabbed me and tickled me

"Damon, Damon stop please, my mom and dad are watching from the window" I screamed with laughter trying to bat him off

"Ok, but this isn't over" He warned as he pulled out and headed off to school

The car journey was usual he teased me and called me a swot and I teased him and called him a dumb ass, and when we parked up we were met by a familiar sight, Elena was hand in hand with Stefan and Meredith was casually talking to Matt, this was how I liked it I ignored the other 10 people stood behind us as I joined then, as much as I loved being popular I just wish that we could have a moment to ourselves

"So Bonnie you ready for that French exam?" Matt asked

"Not really but I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I joked nervously, me and Matt didn't speak much since I started dating Damon

"So little sister, how you been?" Stefan asked

"Stefan you're back" I gushed hugging him, he had been away in Italy for the past 3 weeks,

"Yeah that's right" He said

"OK we're all so very glad that Saint Stefan is back" Damon said sarcastically

I went over to Damon and he tucked my under his arm possessively, I just smiled because I know that he just wants to show me off. The bell went and I sighed I had my exam first thing

"You'll do brill hun" Damon encouraged kissing me,

I kissed back wishing I never would have to let go, but I did I sighed and pulled away and joined Matt and Elena

"So im guessing you and Damon are really hitting it off" Elena said

"Yeah, you could say that" I said shyly and blushing

"Aw this is great! We are going to be sisters-in-law" Elena gushed

"Elena, it's been four months" I laughed

"I know but still" She said giddy "Lets double date"

I groaned and so did Matt, he had been quiet the whole way. We went into the classroom and took our seats, it was an oral exam and we were going to be called out one by one. I went last because it gave me more time to go over it. By the time I'd done mine it was bell, time for my next lessons.

"Were you off to next?" Elena asked as we walked out

"Erm double drama" I said

"Well I've got art, im designing an outfit, do you want to be my model" Elena asked

"I don't think I'm really pretty enough for that" I whispered

"Not pretty enough for what" Damon said as him and Stefan and Meredith joined them, they had just been in Italian

"I want Bonnie to be my model for art" Elena explained putting and arm round Stefan

"That's a brilliant idea, plus if you do it I don't have to" Meredith joked

"I told you I'm not model material" I sighed, I wish I could be like Elena or Meredith, medium height and totally beautiful or tall and exotic

"I think you'd make an amazing model, especially swimwear" Damon suggested nudging me in the ribs

"Ugh please Damon, do not refer to Bonnie like that" Matt groaned

"Well what do you expect I'm a boy and a boy has needs" Damon chuckled "You'd understand if you had a girlfriend… Hey what about Meredith"

Matt and Meredith exchanged nervous looks and I looked up at Damon, he was onto something I could tell.

**So let me know what you think by using that little thing underneath, if you like then i'll write more xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Meet the parents

**This is the next chapter pleeeeassssse read and reveiw also you can check out my other story Misguided Ghost xxxxxx**

~Bonnie~

After Drama we all met up in the lunch hall, they were sat in the normal spot, I made my way over I noticed that Damon wasn't sat there

"Hey guys, where's Damon" I asked absently whilst scanning the lunch hall

"Oh yeah he's in detention, he was winding Matt up in sport" Stefan sighed

I sighed too, I wanted to ask Damon something but it could wait until Biology next. I didn't talk much at lunch I just sat there and starred and nothing, I felt lost without Damon nowadays, it sounds strange but it's true, I suppose that happens when you fall in love, I would never admit this though because I'd sound stupid and childish, just then my phone beeped

_Hey bon, stuck in detention with Mrs Meadows sorry xx_

It was off Damon, and even though it was just a little text I couldn't help but smile, what's wrong with me going all soppy over a text. The bell went and I practically skipped to Biology because I knew that he would be sat there saving me a seat and smiling his amazing white smile, and I was right as I skipped into the class room I spotted him sat in the back, he spotted me and waved for me to go over, I practically ran across the room and sat down next to him and he grabbed me and kissed me, we didn't even notice that the teacher had come in until he spoke

"Mr Salvatore and Miss McCullough would you like to stop the personal biology lesson that you have going and listen to mine, if you love Biology so much you can join me tomorrow lunch time" He said sarcastically

I just looked at Damon and we burst into laughter, I pulled out my book and started scribbling notes down whilst Damon sat making comments that made me want to die with laughter. The rest of the day went with a blur and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to Damon and walking into my kitchen

"Bonnie, how was your day at school?" Mom asked

"Ok, my French exam was good I think I passed" I said absently making my way up the stairs

"Well I got a call from your biology teacher" Mom said angrily

I knew what he would of said, that me and Damon are a disrupt to the class, I just sighed waiting for the outburst to come,

"He said that you and Damon do nothing but sit at the back of the class laughing and talking and KISSING" She shouted

"Ok" I said I couldn't be bothered getting into an argument with her about him

"I don't know what your father is going to say about this" She said coldly "I think its about time we met this Damon, you've been seeing him for 4 months and I don't even know what he looks like, why are you hiding him from us, does he beat you because we heard you screaming before he pulled away and sped off"

"MOM, how could you think that, you haven't met him because you haven't asked, and yes we have been going out for 4 months so what and why the hell would you think he beats me, am I covered in bruises NO, I was screaming because he was tickling me!" I snapped storming up the stairs

"Bonnie I'm sorry I'm just worried" Mom explained softly "Why don't you invite him round for dinner tomorrow, give me and you dad a chance to meet him"

I sighed I knew I was going to have to do it there was no way around it, I pulled out my phone and texted him, he was going to need notice

~Damon~

My phone beeped I pulled it out

_Sorry, my mum and dad want you round for dinner tomorrow, you HAVE to come x_

I laughed, meeting the parents I had never done this before,

"Hey Stefan" I called

"What?" Stefan said walking into the room

"What do you do when you meet parents" I asked

"Hahaha you meet Bonnie's parents, good luck with that" He laughed

"I know, why do you think I'm asking you" I snarled

"Well just wear what you usually wear but take some flowers, moms love flowers" Stefan laughed walking out the room

I was going to give him pay back for that, laughing at me, who did he think he was.

~Stefan~

You'll never guess what, Damon has to meet Bonnie's parents" I laughed down the phone to Elena

"Hahaha I wonder how he'll get on with that, none of his relationships have lasted that long" She laughed

"I know"

He would kill me for this but I didn't care it was funny, Elena said bye and put the phone down and I went to the bathroom to run a shower only to find Damon going through his after shave, I bent over with laughter

"Shut up Stefan" He shouted

"How can I when you are worried about meeting parents, you are scared of meeting someone" I laughed

"Oh shut up" He said walking out the room and slamming the door, I just fell to the floor in laughter

~Bonnie~

The day went fast I was anxious about my mom and dad meeting Damon; I was sat in English not paying attention to what was being said,

"So Bonnie you looking forward to your parents meeting Damon" Elena teased

"No, 'hey mom dad this is Damon the guy that is always getting in trouble and lives here with his brother, he doesn't have any supervision though'" I mocked

"You'll be fine" Elena said

"I hope so, you should have heard them last night, the fricken biology teacher rang saying that all I do is kiss him" I moaned

"Oh my god how embarrassing" Elena giggled

"I know that's all I heard, they even mentioned sex" I groaned

"That's bad, have you and Damon actually had sex yet" She asked

"Elena" I gasped

"What I'm only asking" She said innocently

"Still, and no we haven't" I said embarrassed

"What have you done" Elena probed

"I'm not saying" I sighed

"Oh come on" she wined

"NO" I snapped as the bell went I stood up and walked out the class

I walked onto the car park and met Damon at his car

"You ready" I asked

"Yeah of course I am, as if I would be nervous" He laughed

I kissed him and got in the car, the ride back to mine was silent there was nothing really to talk about I was too nervous to say anything, then the question I wanted to ask yesterday popped into my head

"Hey Damon can I ask something?" I asked

"Shoot"

"Erm well, were do you think we are going" I whispered hoping he wouldn't here

"Is this the best question to ask before I meet your parents" Damon chuckled

"No, I, I don't mean like that" I stuttered "I mean like… erm…. Sex"

"Well I want it if that's what you mean" He laughed

I blushed as red as my hair, I always got so nervous when this conversation pops up, I couldn't help myself I had to know partly because of what Elena said but mostly because of his comment yesterday, Damon had had many girlfriends before me like I had boyfriends before him but we had never done anything together but I knew for a fact that Damon had

"Look, as much as I'm loving this conversation we're here" He mocked pulling up

I took a shaky breath and got out the car meeting Damon and taking his hand, I led him to the front door and walked in to see my mom and dad sitting side by side at the kitchen table staring at the door, I smiled and pulled Damon so he was stood next to me, I put an arm round his waist and he placed his round my shoulders

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Damon" I said.

**Let me know what you think, you can do it with that button underneath xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Protective Dad

**Hey so here is the next chapter thanks for reviewing i wasnt sure if this would work xx And pleeeeeease pleeeeeease could you review and tell me what you think xxx P.S sorry its late homework overload xx**

~Damon~

I stood there my arm casually draped round Bonnies shoulders, she looked up at me with the innocent eyes telling me to go and introduce myself to them, but I couldn't, what would I say, they could never know the truth about me, about Stefan, and neither could Bonnie, but I love her so she deserves for me to make a good impression, a normal impression. I took my arm off her shoulder and walked forward

"Hello I'm Damon Salvatore, it's nice to finally meet you" I greeted smiling my crocked smile

I looked at her parents they had never even seen me before and they looked shocked, a good shocked obviously. Her mom stood up and walked over to us and her dad followed, her mom gave me a hug and her dad just looked at me, the typical over protective dad,

"Well Damon Salvatore, it's nice to add a face to the name" Her mom said happily

"Hum, so you're the Damon that has been kissing my daughter" Her dad grumbled

I laughed, I was right over protective dad, or by the look on Bonnies face a highly embarrassing dad

~Bonnie~

"Dad what the hell" I gasped "Why would you say that?"

My face blushed bright red and I glared at my dad with the best death stare I had but he seemed unfazed and luckily so did Damon,

"Well he waltz in here like he owns the place…" Dad Started but I cut him off

"YOU INVITED HIM ROUND" I shouted

"Well I think we all need to calm down, Damon I am so sorry about this, how about me and your dad go and get us a pizza" Mom apologised

"What and leave these two alone in the house" Dad wasn't happy with the idea but I was more than happy

After about 10 minutes mom finally managed to get my dad out the door and me and Damon had the house to ourselves. As soon as the door was shut and I was sure my mom and dad were gone I ran up to Damon and kissed him

"Oh my god Damon I'm soooo sorry" I said

"It's fine" He chuckled

"Still my dad is an idiot" I said angrily

"Calm down Bon it's fine" He said kissing me

It was true it didn't matter what they thought me and Damon were meant to be together and I was sure, I just took a deep breath and melted into the lips that I knew so well, my hands moved and hooked themselves around his neck as I stood on my tiptoes and his hands were pressing me into my body, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved down his shoulders and down his chest, as my hands moved down Damons moved up under my top and up to my breasts, the way that he touched me was like no other boy had touched me before, each touch was electric, I leant against his hard and surprisingly cold body then backed against a wall, his hands moved down my body to my hips and pulled my legs up around his waist, I ran my hands under his tight t-shirt and started to pull it off when I heard a car pull up, I froze and so did Damon when we heard footsteps and whispers outside the door, as the doorknob started to turn I jumped of Damon and ran to the table and sat down smoothing out my hair, Damon did the same and we looked at the door as my mom and dad walked in unaware of the passionate scene that had just happened. They walked across the room to the table and my dad sat down as my mom went to prepare the pizza, we sat there in silence, I held Damons hand under the table and my dad just glared at us

"So Damon, you're the brother of Stefan, Elenas boyfriend" Mom said sitting down with the pizza

"Yes that's right, technically I'm older but only by about 10 minutes" Damon explained

"You two are twins" I said surprised, I never really thought about it, I always assumed that he was older than Stefan

"Haha yes, Bonnie I'm sure that popped up in conversation" Damon teased, I just looked at my pizza and took a big bite.

Damon was there for 3 hours after, my dad didn't approve but I could tell my mom was already in love

"Well I better be off" Damon said standing up

"Ok I'll show you out" I said

He said goodbye to my mom and dad and we walked to the door

"Bye Damon, I really hope that they didn't scare you" I teased

"Of course not" He laughed kissing me

"Mmmm, I wish you didn't have to go" I moaned

"Well keep your window open tonight, that giant oak outside your window can easily be climbed" He whispered in my ear

I smiled and gave him a kiss, then I shut the door and turned round to see my parents watching and listening intently to our conversation, I just smiled and walked up to my room.

**Ok so I know that its a little short but tell me what you think, you can see that button down there well your going to need to click it if you want to read more :P xx**


	4. Tuned in mom

**Hey here is the next chapter btw i feel i should warn that part of this chapter is not sutible to young readers so if u feel like you are one just skip that bit xxxxxxxx**

~Bonnie~

I was going over my lines for Drama, I was performing Romeo and Juliet I had been nominated for Juliet for some reason and I was incredibly nervous the performance was just 2 weeks away and almost the whole school was going to watch it, I was reading when I heard a tap on my door

"Come in" I sighed

My mom walked forward and stood in the doorway, she had her flowery apron on, and this told me she had been baking

"I bring gifts" She announced

"What for" I asked

"Well I know that Damon is sneaking in tonight, he is going to climb the big oak outside your window so I thought I'd bring you some homemade snacks" She said cheerily bringing in a tray

The tray had a giant mug of hot chocolate and two cups, homemade brownies and cookies and loads of marshmallows and mini flakes, I just stared at my mom in horror, she KNEW that Damon was sneaking in,

"OH MY GOD MOM!" I shouted

"What, and Bonnie keep it down your dad doesn't know" She whispered putting the tray down on my desk

"How do you even know" I asked coldly

"Bonnie, I lived here when I was your age, I had this room, your sister had this room, and I know that your other boyfriends have done it before, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out, just a very tuned in mom" She laughed walking out the room, I just sighed and took a bite out of a cookie

"Oh and one last thing, use protection" She said shutting the door before the last of my cookie hit her in the head, instead it just hit the door with a loud bang and crumbled all over my room, I groaned and went to pick it up.

When I had picked up the remains of my cookie I looked at my clock it was 9.30 I knew Damon would be here any minuet so I rushed to my wardrobe and choose a new outfit, I knew that if tonight was going to be anything like earlier then me in my scruffs wasn't going to help, I picked out my daisy dukes, that I only ever wore when we went to the summer house, and a pink tank top, I fixed my hair and makeup and sat down on my bed and stayed there until I hear a tap on my window, I rushed over and flung it over as Damon jumped inside.

"Hello Bon" He murmured as he kissed me

"Hello Damon" I murmured against his lips

He let go of me and walked towards my desk and picked up a brownie and took a swig of hot chocolate

"What with the food" He asked his mouth full of brownie

"Erm well my mom brought them in, she knows you're here, she is weird like that" I mumbled

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't do this" He said grabbing me and giving me a kiss

"I don't think so" I sighed

He let go of me and walked over to the window, opening it and putting one foot out

"No no wait, I didn't say we couldn't do it" I rushed trying to pull him back in the room

"Oh well you do make a good point" He laughed shutting the window

As he shut the window a draft whirled round the room, I wrapped my arms round my chest when I realised that most of my body was bare, Damon must of noticed I was cold because he took his jacket of an wrapped it around me and hugged me

"What's with the outfit anyway" He asked looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on my low cut top

"Well I couldn't meet you in my scruffs could I" I giggled kissing him

"No what I meant was what's with the clothes" He joked kissing me back

I just laughed and carried on kissing him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck as our kiss deepened, I fell back against the bed and Damon fell with me, his hands hovered across my body, I pulled his t shirt up and tugged it off over his head and ran my hands down his smooth hard cold chest, he tugged at my tank top and flung it to the floor, the cloths dropped to the floor one by one **(imagination)**

Later I lead there thinking about what had just happened and smiled before exhaustion over took me and I fell asleep.

~Damon~

I woke up with Bonnie led on my chest, I looked out the window and noticed that it the sun had risen and when I looked at the clock the time read 6.30 am, it was a Thursday morning and we had school, so I gently moved her head and got dressed and escaped out the window.

**So tell me what you think, seriously do i dont mind a bit a negativity never hurt anyone**** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. The Poem

**Heyy guys sorry this one is late i have an a few exams coming up soon so i barley get time to write, i hope you like xxxxxxx**

~Bonnie~

I woke up and stretched remembering the night of bliss that I had with Damon, I expected to find him lead next to me but he was gone, I sat up and shrugged I guess he had gone home to get showered and changed, actually I should go and do that now or I'll be late for school, I got up and rushed to the shower.

~Stefan~

"Hello Damon" I said opening his bedroom door and casually leaning against the frame

"What" He asked

"Where were you last night" I asked grinning

"Erm let me think… oh yeah that right it's none of your business" He answered sarcastically

"You were at Bonnie's" I teased

"So" He snapped

"Can I not spend the night at my girlfriends" He continued

"What happened" I asked mocking school girls when they hear some juicy gossip

"Look Stefan, I do not have the time or patience to answer your stupid little questions, what has got into you seriously you never act like that, and I've got to say, it's annoying" He snapped walking out the room

"Well I thought you would like a taste of your own medicine" I said innocently

"Well Stefan, I can pull that off, you… well you just sound incredibly stupid" and with that he walked out the door, going off for breakfast I assumed, what would be the unlucky victim this time.

~Bonnie~

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was running late and I knew Damon's car was already coming up the road,

"Good morning mom and dad" I said cheerily, kissing them both on the cheek

"What's got into you" Dad asked

"Nothing I just… feel happy" I said choosing my word carefully so I didn't give them a hint of why I was really so happy, but it failed as I spotted my mom grinning to herself

"Well I'm going to go Damon is waiting bye" I said skipping out the door and jumping into the sleek black Ferrari that was waiting on the drive

"Hey" He casually greeted me

"Good morning" I said kissing him

"What's with the mood" He chuckled

"Why wouldn't I be happy after last night" I giggled as he pulled out

"Ooh, haha" He laughed

"Damon, I'm so happy" I giggled

"I don't really get it, to be honest Bonnie" Damon finally said

"Well I'm just happy because last night I finally realised that we are in love and ment to be together forever" I sang

I stared at Damon with starry eyes waiting for a reply but instead his grip on the steering wheel tightened and he looked straight ahead. I gulp what had I said? What had I done? My mood faded straight away and I felt tears well up in my eyes threatening to spill, he looked at me and I quickly moved my head so he wouldn't catch the tears

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" I mumbled

"But you're crying and you were in an incredible mood before" His hand touched my shoulder

I turned to look at him, Damon, my boyfriend, the one that every girl wanted, why he was going out with me I'll never understand, the tears finally spilled over and ran down my cheeks, I brushed them away angrily, I didn't want Damon to see me all week.

"It's just I… I love you so much and I'm scared I don't mean anything to you" I said my voice catching a sob

Damon pulled up and cut the engine, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap and I buried my head in his chest and sobbed as he stroked my hair, finally when I stopped sobbing he pulled me so he could look me in the face, I was more than glad that I wore waterproof mascara,

"Bonnie, Bonnie I love you more than I've loved anyone in the world" He soothed kissing my head

"Really?" I sobbed

"Yes, Bonnie without you life would be worthless" He soothed again

I could feel my good mood coming back at them words; he sat me back in my seat and drove off to school.

~Damon~

Bonnie got out the car and we went to our first lesson, I sat at the back and sighed, I should of told her there and then that I'm not who she thinks, I'm not really the perfect guy, sure I am good looking the amount of girls I've had over the years prove that, but while her biggest fears are whether or not she models for Elena, mine are whether or not she'll live to do it, I've only ever loved one girl, and she was the one that made me who I am, I can never love again, I shouldn't be able to, I'm a monster.

I snapped out of my thoughts and the bell rang for the next lesson, had I really been sat there so long, I shook my head and collected my bag and walked out of class, I had football practice next, but I didn't want to go, I wanted to leave, I headed in the other direction and walked I got into my car and drove away, I was hungry and mad, I couldn't be near her.

~Bonnie~

I wached him walked down the hall and disappear around the corner, I wanted to follow but something inside screamed that I shouldn't, it was a feeling I often got around him, I feeling that I shouldn't be near him, a feeling that something was different about him, but that voice was always dulled by my thoughts and by the fact that I could barely think when I was around him, he is an angel an angel dressed in black.

"So Bon what did you and Damon do last night?" Meredith asked nudging me with her elbow

"Did your parents approve?" Elena said nudging me on the other side

I pushed my strange feelings to the side and looked at them both, why did I feel that I'm never going to see them again. Suddenly everything went blank, I could see but not through my eyes, I could move but not with my own hands, I was speaking but not with my own voice, something was controlling me but what, I tried to scream as I was pushed aside in my own body, then everything went, I could only see darkness, only feel my tears, only hear my sobs and silent screams as the echoed around the empty shell of my body.

~Elena~

Bonnie looked at me and Meredith in a strange way, as if she was taking in our faces. Her mouth opened as if to speak but nothing came out instead her hand reached out and grasped the necklace that Stefan gave me and gripped it tight, her golden ring that Damon gave her digging into her finger and drawing blood, Bonnies loving brown eyes went empty and an aqua blue surrounded them, her mouth opened again and this time she spoke

"Demons of the night

Trying to change

For the thing that cursed them

Things will never be the same

Oblivious to the eye

Of those who are not cursed

Don't get to close

Or they might do there worse

Something that should heal

Cursed there soles for ever

For the ones that you love

Will walk the earth for ever

And although love makes you blind

I urge you to see

For the ones that you love

Are not who they seem

This necklace of love

and this ring of trust

Is just silver and gold

things that will rust

But there bodies will stay

and so will their minds

And although they can love

they will leave you behind

I have warned you before

But you chose to ignore

The feeling you have

Have been there before

Theres a reason you know

To why they are there

And choose to ignore them

Your thoughts will be bare

Buried under

by ones who close

Their sobs

make their voices horse

The police have no answer

to why you are there

Your friends and family

in grief and despair

It's one of them who killed you

One of them you know

The thing that killed you

The one that loves you the most

This is a warning

Not necessarily the last

But trust me now

or your heart's won't last

think careful and wise

and try your best

for you might just guess

the secretes

that are hidden deep in their chests" The voice wasn't Bonnie's

It echoed around me and sent a shiver down my spine, Bonnies hand dropped from my neck and her eyes widened and the blue went she stared at me in fear and then fell to the floor, she was lifeless, I knelt beside her and shook her but she wouldn't wake, people who had just been casually passing had stopped and stared as she spoke the poem, tear flowed heavily down my cheeks and splashed against Bonnies red hair,

"I've called an ambulance, I'll call Stefan and Damon now" Meredith said, her voice was low with shock

"NO!" I snapped

"Don't call them, especially not Damon, whatever you do do NOT call them" I said looking up at Meredith

"But Damon will want to know, Elena why can't I ring them" She pleaded

"I… I don't know, just don't ok just don't" I said as one line from the poem circled my head _The one that killed you was the one that loved you the most._

**Ok so what do you think, i know that whole thing then with Bonnie happens in the book but i thought it put a good twist into the story line i have got lined up for you, but if you want to see it you need to reveiw, od course you knew tis already xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Eliza

**Hey so here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who are subscribing and reveiwing keep it all coming. Please please please if this story means anything to you REVIEW! :D without reviews the story has no hope xxxxx Enjoy...**

~Meredith~

Something was wrong with Elena, her blue eyes pierced me, I just nodded and locked my phone. The ambulance and its crew turning up running down the corridor. They pulled Bonnie onto a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance, I went with her. The ride was chaotic, everything crashed around and Bonnies head flopped side to side, I knelt beside her and held her still. I couldn't let her leave me I needed her, we all needed each other ; something bad was going to happen to us all and something told me this thing shouldn't be faced alone.

~Bonnie~

I sat there in the dark empty room I had been locked in, only it wasn't an empty room I was my body, I could feel Meredith holding my head and whispering to me, I wanted to tell her I was ok and she shouldn't cry. If Meredith was crying then it wasn't good, she never cried. I could feel the weight shift under me as I was taken out the ambulance and down the hall, the soft sheets against my body and the comfortable pillow against my head, I could hear the steady beeping of the machines I was hooked up to and the voices that surrounded me, Elena, Meredith, Mom and the doctor were all talking, I hadn't heard Damon's name or his voice. I wanted to reach control of my body and ask them were he was, tell them I was alright but no matter how hard I tried I was stuck only able to hear and feel.

Suddenly the machines beeping screeched and the darkness was filled with a blinding light, a dark shadow of a women appeared dressed as if she had just popped out of a film about the 19th century.

She had long black hair, the ringlets dancing playfully down her back and framing her face, her round green eyes contrasted with the colour of her dress. A powder blue dress that sucked in her waist and covered the surrounding floor, her large blue fan matched the little blue feathers in her hair. Her pale hand reached out to mine, but I refused to take it.

"Forgive my rudeness young Bonnie, for I am the one that possessed you" She said quietly curtsying to me

"Wh…Who are y…you" I stuttered mesmerised by her mysterious beauty and warm manners

"I am Eliza Feltherth" She smiled warmly

"What…what do you want?" I asked

She simply took my hand and guided me through the light.

At the otherside of the light was a meadow, two people were in the meadow one was Eliza in her blue dress and another was a tall man with wavy blond hair.

~Eliza~

"_Oh Derek I do love you so dearly"I gushed_

"_As I love you my sweet Eliza" He said caressing my cheek _

"_There is something I have learnt that I would like to show you " I said standing up and walking over to the wild flowers, grabbing a handful and walking back_

_I sat in the spot I had been before and placed the flowers in front of me. I closed my eyes and started to speak under my breath. Soon the flowers were floating around me, I stop speaking and the flowers stopped, I reached for Derek's hand_

"_Isn't it wonderful, I'm a witch, but I am not evil, you know that though" I whispered in his ear_

_His lips brushed against my throat, he trembled with anticipation_

"_Of course you are not evil, but I am" Derek's voice lowered and his lips drew back to show long canine teeth_

"_Oh Derek, you are no different than me, we are both unique creatures, you do not scare me" I soothed stroking her finger over the sharp points, I felt no fear from the man that I loved_

_I lent my forehead against him, a strange feeling over took me telling me to get away, I shoved it away and felt his kisses lovingly on my neck. He lowered me to the floor and rested on top of me, his cold hands started to undo the bodice of my dress and caressed the skin beneath it. His breath hovered over where my pulse beated the most, I knew I should of moved but I couldn't. His fangs sunk into my neck and he bit down hard. Blood was leaving the small wounds far too quickly, I tried to resist to push him away but I was getting weaker by the second, and the more I fought the more pain came. A blood curdling scream left my mouth as I kicked and hit him trying to push him off. The pain got worse and I was starting to drift to fade, I opened my eyes and looked into his, they showed no mercy as I lay there being drained of blood, I gave up and lead there crying before slipping into an endless dream. _

I looked at the last moments of my life, I had only just found out my amazing powers, my new life had just begun and like that it was taken by the one I loved. I stared at my pale, half naked body on the floor, blood smeared on my neck and my favourite dress, I had woke up that morning planning the day ahead and choosing the all-important details to my outfit and the next days ahead, my life was cut short by a vampire just as I discovered the secret world, I was just 17 years old, a child, Bonnie was the same but I wasn't going to allow her fate to be the same.

"Bonnie, I am here to stop you from suffering the same fate as me" I soothed hugging her

She looked at me, her eyes filled with horror and disbelief

"Wh…what you trying to say" She choked

"Bonnie, you are a witch like I, and there are secretes you must find before you suffer the same fate as me" I said walking back into the light

"But…but I don't understand" She cried grasping for my hand

"Don't leave me" She continued

"Oh but Bonnie do not fear I will be back, but it is time to return to your body"

"But… but you seem to know so much and I'm so scared" She gasped clinging to my arm

"Oh Bonnie, There is no need to be scared" I soothed stroking her bouncy curls

"But you said I'm a witch… I don't understand" She sobbed

"Look under your 4th floorboard, there they shall be several letter from your grandmother and books and journals, your grandmother was a witch too Bonnie, it always skips a generation, she is the one who sent me" I explained

"Grandma, you know her? Is she with you?" She gasped

"Yes and she sends her love, Bonnie I need to go but I will visit you soon" I said fading away

"NO you can't come with me you can share my body" She pleaded

"Bonnie goodbye" I whispered fading completely

~Bonnie~

I was stood now in the dark staring at the space that Eliza disappeared from, I was in shock, horror and disbelief. She was my age 17, she was a WITCH, a VAMPIRE killed her, and apparently this was going to happen to me. But I'm not a witch, am I?

I started moving upwards as if someone was pulling me out of water, I sat up and gasped. Bright hospital lights blinded me and warm hands pushed me down while others messed with tubes and things on my face. I pushed them off and started to shout

"I'm fine, get of me, what the hell are you doing!" I shouted

"It's ok honey you are safe now" My mom soothed

"I WANT TO GO HOME, GET THESE TUBE OFF ME I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" I scream crying, I was in shock I was scared I wanted to be in my room, I wanted Damon.

They discharged me and we went home. I went straight to my room and pulled free my floor board to find a hole with a box full of letters and books just like I had been told. I picked up a worn gold envelope and read it

_Dear Bonnie,_

_If you are reading this then you have finally found out the truth, you are a witch, don't panic sweetheart I shall always be watching over you. I suppose that Eliza has found you, she is our families guardian, don't be afraid of her. _

_Now Bonnie you must only tell a few people of this, do not tell your mother or father somethings should be kept from them. I need you to accept great responsibility with this gift._

_You can do this Bonnie, I will always love you, and although you can't see me I still see you and still love you._

_Grandma xxx_

I stared at the piece of paper with tears burning down my cheeks, I knew what to do. I grabbed a bag from under my bed and packed it with clothes and essentials also placing the box on top. I slug the bag over my shoulder and wrote a note

_Dear mom and dad,_

_You will discover this note when you come to check on me, I have run away, I can't explain, I love you and will speak to you soon. Please don't look for me or be mad at anyone, please pass this to my Elena and Meredith and let them know I love them xxx_

_Goodbye xx_

_Bonnie xxxx_

I placed it on my pillow and escaped out of my window and down the oak tree. I turned to look back at my house before escaping into the darkness.

"Don't do this Bonnie" Eliza's voice whispered inside my head

"Why not, they won't understand" I shouted into the darkness

"But Damon, you can't see him, he isn't safe" She warned

"Oh just go away I hate this, I want him, he will understand" I screamed before running to the boarding house

~Damon~

Someone was pounding on the door, I walked down and opened the door to see Bonnie, tears were pouring down her cheeks, her face was pale white and she was gripping her head and screaming for someone called Eliza to go away. She looked at me and ran into the house slamming the door and sitting down against it.

"Bonnie…Bonnie look at me what's happening? What's going on?" I asked pulling her into my lap

"Oh Damon, it's not fair, I didn't want this, she won't go away, make her go away Damon make her go away" She screamed burying her face into my chest,

I picked her up and took her up to my room, I got her into bed and led next to her, pulling her into my arms. She held onto me and sobbed for hours straight. When I finally got her to calm down she explained everything to me, how she was a witch, all about the 'fall' all about Eliza and how she won't leave her head, about how she can't deal with it.

"Can I stay with you D please" She pleaded, I knew it was a bad idea but with her in such a state I couldn't say no

"Of course Bon" I soothed

She snuggled up to my, her neck pressed against my face. I took a deep breath, her blood smelt rich and powerful, her pulse beat hard against her pale skin. I felt my canine teeth lengthen in anticipation. My lips automatically pulled back behind my teeth. No stop. I told myself. It didn't work, my breathing came heavier as she shifted so her pulse was close to my mouth. She didn't know, she didn't understand she thought that I was innocently hugging her, she was faced the other way in my arms, her back pressed into my chest, she didn't know the burning sensation in my veins to bite. I was fighting with all my power not to do it, not to bite, not to kill her, to make sure she didn't end up like Eliza or like my other victims. But it wasn't enough my stupid brothers diet made me week, made me venerable. I stood up and walked to the other end of the room , I felt my fangs retreat and I relaxed a little,

"Bonnie I need to go out for a bit" I said

"But… but" She started

"No Bonnie I NEED to go out" I cut in walking out the door

"Ok then" I heard her whisper

I walked down the hall then out the first window, I was going to need something a bit stronger then a rabbit tonight.

**Ok so i hope that wasnt too confusing i wasnt to sure if it was or not, let my know. You know what to do just click that link and tell me what u think xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Angel in black

**Heyy ok im sorry its taken so long, and before you say anything i know this is incredible short and im soooo sorry i just dont think this would work unless its alone so here it is xxxx enjoy xx**

~Damon~

I looked down at the limp fragile body in my arms. It was Robyn Tier, a local girl, in our year at school. It had been so long since I had human blood, that's all little brother's fault 'don't eat humans we're meant to be one' he had said, if I knew that it would nearly cost Bonnie's life I would of ignored him.

Looking back down at Robyn I felt nothing. I should feel guilt and regret. But all I felt was hunger for more as the sweet pure blood cursed through my veins and the mouth-watering copper tang invaded my mouth. Robyn's bronze curls were matted to her head with blood and her dark navy dress clung to her curves seductively, from the back you probably couldn't tell what had happened but from the front, her navy dress was a canvas for the blood and her mouth was slightly parted in a way that could have been easily mistaken for pleasure.

She steered and her darkened eyelids fluttered open, she looked at me and a gasp escaped.

"D…Damon? What are you? What did you do to me?" She choked

"I'm a vampire, and I bit you" I smirked

"I… You said I was pretty… I thought you liked me…. But your with that Bonnie" She mumbled

"What's wrong with you, I BIT you, you should be scared" I shouted

"Well… I suppose I just don't believe you, I mean a vampire come on, are you sure I didn't just trip" She mocked

"NO!" I roared, why was I so annoyed at this

I sunk my teeth back into her neck and felt her trying to pull away. Her struggle made the pain worse, but I don't mind it makes it more satisfactory for me.

After she was drained I went into the streets, I found a dark ally and sat her down next to the wall and simply turned my back and walked away.

~Bonnie~

I heard the door open and slam and Damon craw into bed, something was different with him. He smelt weird. There was this weird electric energy radiating from him, it made me shiver involuntarily. There was something dark about him but I was too tired to think, after all he was my angle in black. He would never hurt me.

**Ok so i know its short the next chapter will be up soon, so tell me what you thought and review you know you have to or i will be forced to take my story hostage and you dont want that do you xxxxxx**


	8. Out in the Open

**Heyy here is a longer chapter lol, thanks to all of you who are subscribing and reviewing but please review with what ever you feel :D Now ill shut up... Enjoy**

~Bonnie~

It had been 3 months since that night. Eliza faded away and I no longer hear her. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I think I see her behind me, hell sometimes I even thought I saw her reflection instead of mine, but it would all disappear seconds later. But recently something had been playing at the front of my mind and I tried to forget it but I couldn't.

I was still going to school and I went back home a few weeks later, Damon still sneaking in at night obviously. But something was different about him, he had changed.

I was looking through some books and I discovered a way to see people's auras. I had been studying my friends for weeks. I had a red aura, Elena had a gold aura, Stefan had a green aura, Meredith had a light blue aura and Damon had a black one, it seemed to pulse around him in a way no one else's did, Stefan's moved in similar way it seemed to pulse around him and had an abnormal shimmer to it. But I just didn't make a deal out of it everything was so new and strange.

I feel so alone lately I feel like my whole life is slipping away. Me and Damon use to be as close as possible but now every time we are close he gets tense and nervous. I had to drop out of Romeo and Juliet because the pressure was too much, but Elena got her way and I had to model her outfit for art. My life was just like a story book everything was so drastically different and untrue.

~Elena~

"Stefan just tell me" I pleaded

"Elena I…. I can't you don't understand" He said pacing to the other end of the room

"Stefan, I am NOT leaving until you tell me" I warned

"Elena, if I told you, you would hate me, I can't lose you" He explained

"OH MY GOD STEFAN TELL ME OR IM OUT OF YOUR LIFE" I screamed

"FINE! Go it's for your own good" He growled

"But ,Stefan, I love you" I sobbed

He walked over to me and took me in his arms and started to sooth me, but I pushed him away.

"No ,Stefan, get off me" I said walking to the door

"Fine you want to know…. Me and Damon killed our parents" He sighed

I stumbled back in shock they killed their parents. So that's why they are here alone. That's why they were all secretive.

~Stefan~

I watched her sit down and make me explain what had happened of course she didn't know the half of it. I told her that as kids we were abused, and how one day they tried to kill us and it was purely self-defence. What she didn't understand was that what had happened was more gruesome and more super natural.

Yes it was true as kids me and Damon were beaten by our father, my mother had died from the flu when I was just 9. Our dad had become a drunk, beating me and Damon, he would slur stories of vampires and I and Damon would think of it as dark fairy tales.

When me and Damon had been turned he tried to kill us but we had killed him. His throat ripped out, cuts all over his body, drained completely of blood. He was found pinned to the roof.

Elena could never know this. No one ever could.

~Damon~

They found Robyn the next day, I was never the same. Could I really love Bonnie after the monster I had become? I knew she knew something was wrong, and I know there is something wrong with her. I love Bonnie too much to let her go, so the only thing I can do is make things better. I'm not too sure how to do it but I've got a pretty good idea.

I pulled up outside Bonnie's house and walked to the door, I knocked and waited. Two minuets later a flustered looking Bonnie ran to the door

"Hey Damon" She breathed kissing me on the cheek

"Erm Bonnie are you ok you look like you just ran a marathon" I chuckled

"Well I've been putting on a bit of… err… weight so I've been jogging" She laughed nervously

"Well I hope you're not too tired" I murmured into her ear

"Oh Damon" She laughed

"Come on" I said tugging on her arm

"Wait! Where are we going?" She asked

"Some were just the two of us" I said sitting her in the car

"Oooh exciting" She gushed

I drove through the countryside and pulled up at a meadow. I had blindfolded Bonnie just as we left Fells Church. I had to listen to the constant babble of her pleading to take it off or she would pull some witch mumbo jumbo. She doesn't realise that more things are out there.

I pulled out a blanket and laid it on the field with a big wicker basket and walked back to the car to get her. I pulled her out and threw her over my shoulder carefully and playfully and set her down on the blanket and removed the blindfold.

"Oh Damon" She sang throwing herself into my arms and kissing me

"I love you Bonnie and I'm sorry we haven't been close" I apologised, something I've only done twice in my life

"Damon I love you to" She cried into my shoulder

We sat back and I unfolded the picnic and we started to have a time that was just us away from all the trouble that was hidden behind doors.

~Bonnie~

We sat there, the sun shining down on us, laughing and talking like it used to be.

_**Bonnie you need to tell him**_

_Tell him what_

_**Don't deny it Bonnie, if you tell him now all will be out in the open**_

_But I don't even know yet Eliza, I thought you had left_

_**Bonnie it's happening and you need me whether you want it or not**_

_But… But_

_**Bonnie do you remember when we first met, you were in danger, well you are now**_

_But we are only 17 this will ruin our lives_

I blocked her voice out of my head and focused on Damon. Just when I had taken my mind off it she had to bring it back. All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach, everything started to swim and my insides started to turn. I rushed to the bushes and fell to my knees,

"Bonnie, Bonnie are you ok" Damon called

"Yeah. I'm. Fine." I choked out

He rushed over and pulled back my hair and rubbed my back, when I stopped he supported my weight whilst I walked back to the blanket.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine ,Damon" I whined

"Are you sure we can go back" He said

"No I'm ok now, how about we open that champagne" I quickly changed the topic

"Well ok" He said opening it

He poured my a glass and himself one, secretly when he wasn't looking I tipped it away. But he noticed it was hard to get things past Damon

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong" He snapped

"Hey! Don't snap at me" I gasped

"Well you have been off for the past week, you have been throwing up suddenly, and you're not drinking what's going on" He demanded

"It's nothing ,Damon" I said

"No ,Bonnie, there is and you are hiding it from me" He shouted

"Damon, please leave it" I pleaded

"No, you are and I'm sick of it" He said

"Well what about that night, when I came to you upset and you just ran off, where were you then" I demanded

"Well that's different Bonnie" He snarled

"HOW IS IT?" I screamed

"BECAUSE IT JUST IS" he roared

I had stood up and was face to face with Damon. I was stood on my tip toes trying to be eye to eye with him, but I was 5'3 and he was 5'11 it was useless. I just sank down and cried, I had to tell him I had to.

"Oh ,Bonnie, stop with the water works, you don't know half of my problems, you think its so hard just because you're a witch, well…" He started, but I cut him off

"Damon… I'm 3 months pregnant" I blurted

"What?" He stumbled back and looked at me as if I was a disease

"Damon, please don't act like that, this is hard for me as it is I need you." I sobbed

"But you can't be pregnant" He choked

"But I am" I reassured

"But you can't be, not with me anyway" He murmured

"What you trying to say? That I'm some sort of slag who sleeps around, I can't believe…" I started

"You can't be pregnant with my baby because I'm a vampire" He growled showing me his very white and very sharp teeth.

I screamed at the top of my lungs the most blood curdling scream ever to leave my mouth, I scrambled away gripping my stomach before I tripped up and fell back hitting my head on the cold grond.

**Hehe so let me know what you think :D xxx**


	9. Love can be a curse

**Heyy here is the next chapter sorry got exams so will take some time, please check out my other story If only you hadn't left, its a delena so its a bit different but check it out anyway and review, anyway ill stop rambling and let you read enjoy xxxx**

~Damon~

I saw her, holding her stomach and looking at me like I was I complete monster. Well I suppose she isn't far from the truth. Yet again this whole situation was screwed up. How could she possibly be pregnant when I'm technically dead?

"Bonnie, are you sure?" I asked reaching out to her

"S… Stay away from me" She squeaked. Scuttling away on the floor.

"Bonnie, Its ok I won't hurt you" I said

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" She screeched

"Please" I pleaded reaching out a hand

"No! No, you stay away from me" She warned scrambling up and backing away

"Or what?" I questioned walking forward

She held out her hand in a twisted sort of way. A pain ripped through my head, I fell to the floor and everything was swimming.

~Bonnie~

I watched him, writhing in pain on the floor. But I couldn't do it. I love him too much to see him suffer, hurting him is like hurting myself.

Love can be a curse as well as a blessing.

I lowered my hand and watched as relief washed over his face. He was my Damon, we had been together for 7 months. I thought back to the first few months, before the darker side to the world was revealed. We were happy we feared nothing, and I was selfish, he was a vampire and I was a witch, in a way we were equal. What was stopping us from being a family?

~Damon~

She looked at me as I sat there rubbing my head. She was looking at me lovingly.

"Bonnie, look here are the keys just go I can't deal with this" I sighed

"But Damon, we can get through this I know we can" She said

"No, Bonnie you don't understand. I am a vampire children are not a possibility" I explained handing her the keys

"But… But Damon" She started to sob

"Bonnie, what the hell? One minute you are mad, scared and hate me the next you love me and you don't seemed bothered" I asked

"Because well one it's the hormones and I love you so much Damon I can except you for who you are" She sobbed clutching me

"But… I don't get it?" I stumbled

"Well Damon it's not like you have killed anyone" She said holding me

"Bonnie. I am over 500 years old, I have killed many people including Robyn Tier" I said pushing her back

"Oh… My… God" She stuttered stumbling backwards

I reached for her, I didn't want her to go. Everything was a mess how we kept changing our minds.

I dropped my arm iys best she goes and leaves I can't be with her it wouldn't work. Not now.

"Bonnie I'll drive you back you don't know where you are" I sighed getting into the car. She sighed and sat down next to me and the 1 hour car ride was filled with a tension you could cut with a knife.

~Bonnie~

Damon pulled up outside my house; I ran my hand through my curls and fluffed them a little before sighing and turning to him.

"Damon look, there is a baby, whether you like it or not. So what we gonna do about it, what we going to do about us?" I asked trying to choke back tears

"Well the baby has to go. Bonnie I still love you we can still be together" He explained

"What! No no no. I am not getting rid of this baby" I gasped

"Bonnie, we have to! We don't know what it is" He shouted

"Well I don't care" I protested getting out of the car "Me and my baby can live without you" I stormed into the house

"Bonnie, please, we are only 17" He said

I stormed into my kitchen only to see my mom and dad stood there glaring at the door I had just stormed through. I started to breath heavily and forgot all about mine and Damon's argument and backed into him. He wrapped his arms possessively around my waist and held he up slightly and stopped me from shaking. My dad was glaring into me, burning holes into me.

"Bonnie, tell us what the hell is going on" Dad demanded

"W… well, I'm… I'm, P… pregnant" I stuttered gripping onto Damon

My mum fell against the kitchen worktop and started to cry, something along the lines of 'my babys life is ruined'. My dad stormed over and grabbed Damon against the shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"YOU GOT MY BONNIE PREGNANT?" he roared

"Yes" He answered calmly

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN HER LIFE. YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HER EVER AGAIN" he roared

He hit Damon across the face before striding back to me and grabbing my arms and shaking me over and over. Damon stood up and pushed my dad aside. Dad went bright red in the face and grabbed my wrist and yanked me up the stairs before locking me in my room and leaving. I had really screwed up this time.

**Heyy so do you like now you know what to do i dare you to review so you do dont stop the cycle and review :D xxxx**


	10. Prisoner

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long. Ok so the last chapter with the whole tree and losing the baby well i read over it and though wtf was i thinking nope lets just scrap that and start again so i did its a much 'happier' chapter so dont panic. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter xxxxxx**

~Bonnie~

One month I have been locked in my room. I'm a prisoner in my own home.

"AH just let me out!" I screamed through my door.

I knew that someone would be there. My dad often came to make sure I hadn't tried to run and my mom came to 'keep me company' as if I was that dumb. I grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. The door was locked, the only problem being I don't remember having a lock on my door. This was getting out of hand.

"SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR!" I screamed as loud as I could

"Bonnie, please be quiet the neighbours, will get suspicious" Mom tried to calm me down

"No! Get. Me. Out!" I said through gritted teeth

"Bonnie, you are making a fool out of yourself."

I gave up and stormed over to my bed and collapsed on it. My bump was getting big now and I was still to have a scan, but I wasn't aloud out of my room. There were only two reasons I was allowed out, school and shopping. Though, I managed to play my way around it all luckily. I told them that I had to stay behind at school for a few classes, but really we all went into town. So, it wasn't that bad I just wish they would let me out.

"Mom, can you take me shopping?" I called

"Erm, I don't know Bonnie, why?"

"Well, it's just that I need some new clothes and some things like cots and stuff. The baby is due in five months, I'm not ready" I sighed

"Oh ok well… be ready at 12:30. We can get some lunch as well." She said before I heard her walking off

Yes! I pulled out my phone and texted Damon.

_Hey meet me in town at 1pm my mom will be there but I've got a plan xx_

I smiled at my phone when he texted back to say he would be there. Now all I had to do was get ready. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked into the mirror it wasn't me it was Eliza. The penguin pyjamas that I had on were a long grass green dress and my red curls were long twisting locks of black hair. Yet she copied my every move.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I waited and took deep breaths.

She was still there

I started to shake and didn't know what to do. I slowly looked back in the mirror it was me. I sighed in relief. I had come to terms with the supernatural world. I had learned some cool spells and Damon and Stefan had told the whole group about who they were. Everything was kind of back to normal in a screwed up sort of way.

I shook off the shock and carried on with getting ready. I had applied a small amount of black eye shadow and eyeliner along with mascara. A bit of red lipstick and a natural amount of foundation. I liked to have a rebel sort of look to wind my parents up. It seemed to work plus, it made me look more confident then I was. The truth was at school I had fallen down the popular chain. Elena of course was still the queen, but I was no longer her lady in waiting with Meredith. I was going to change that though.

I got dressed; I could no longer wear what I use to. I put on some black jeans and a long baggy red shirt on and tied a black silk headband in my hair. I pulled my converse on and grabbed my bag and sat down. My door was still locked. Finally after ten minutes, the door opened and I dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hang on Bonnie." My mom called

"Hurry up, I'm starving." I whined

"Do you want to go or not?" She warned

"Yes." I huffed

We got into the car and I sat there tapping my foot impatiently. The car was filled with a pregnant silence. I use to be able to tell my mom anything but now… now we never talked. I sighed and she glanced at me. I hate how I have disappointed everyone.

"Mom, why do you hate me?" I asked as we pulled up

"I don't hate you Bonnie." She muted getting out of the car. Classic signs of lying

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." She tried to reassure "We are just disappointed with you Bonnie. You have ruined your life. We had big hopes for you; college and a good job and THEN children, but not now, not before you left high school, not at 17, not before you even got married, and certainly not with a waste of space like him."

I just nodded and sniffed. I hated how she talked to me now. Like I had ruined my life, like it was over. I might as well be dead to her now.

"Hey mom, can you give me some money and I'll go and get some clothes for me and you to try on?" I asked

"Well I don't see why not." She said handing me $500

"Wow. $500 really?" I gasped

"Well, you need to get underwear and clothes and pyjamas and shoes and vitamins and baby cloths…" I stopped listening and walked of

I walked into a shop where I was going to meet Damon; I knew he would be here already. It's a good thing that Damon is tall because, I was small and couldn't see much.

"Hey Bon, how are you?" He said grabbing me by the back and making me jump

"Oh my god." I gasped "You could make me loose the baby."

"Well, we could always make another or a twin." He whispered seductively

"Damon we are in a store shut up." I walked away and started looking at clothes.

After a few shops when my arms were full of clothes for me, we decided to get some baby clothes. I had a bad feeling about it all and when I turned around I saw my mom glaring at me and Damon. I hugged Damon's arm closer to me and started to drag him away. I kept looking back and my mom was getting closer to us and I started to panic.

"D… Damon, my mom" I stuttered

Damon turned around and laughed.

"How are you so scared." He laughed

"Because they lock me up." I said through gritted teeth "Don't leave."

My mom walked up to me and grabbed my arm ripping me away from Damon. I grasped onto his arm and tried to shake of my mom.

"You have done enough damage Damon. I think you should just leave our Bonnie alone." She said harshly

"What and just walk away like the disappointment I am?" He said

"Yes, you need to go." She spat

"NO, mom I need him." I pleaded still holding onto him

"But Bonnie he is a waste of space."

"No, mom he is mine and I love him and I need him, I'm not a kid anymore" I cried

"No you proved that when you slept with him and got knocked up" She shouted.

People started to look but we were too busy to notice.

"You make me sick you slag" She spat

"Cheryl you used to be my mom but…now you are just some bitch of a woman who I am better off without." I said

Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably and I sniffled. I turned to Damon and looked up at him. I felt like a five year old who had just been told that her favorite toy had broken.

"Damon can I live with you." I sobbed

"Of course, come on we are leaving." He said leading me out of the store.

I glanced back and saw my mom who stood in the middle of the shop with tears streaming down her face and for the first time in my life I looked at who I use to call my mommy and felt sick to my core.

**Hey so how did you like? was it better? Let me know as always with reviewingxx**

**Special thanks to midnightquiver my new beta :D xx**


	11. Rumors

**Hey so here is the next chapter. So i just want to clear up any confusion the previous chapter 11 called It was all my fault has been deleted now and doesnt count as a chapter so Bonnie is still pregnant. Any way I'll let you read it. Enjoy x**

~Bonnie~

Unpacking my things, I went to put a tooth brush in the cupboard behind the mirror. When I caught my reflection in the mirror again it wasn't me. It was her again, why was she in my reflection.

"Damon" I called nervously still looking at the reflection

"What?" He said walking into the bathroom

"My reflection isn't really me." I gasped

"Erm, yes it is" He laughed

"No it's not it's Eliza" I protested

"Oh ok, so Eliza looks exactly like you." He smirked

"No Damon, I'm serious" I said

"Look, Bonnie it's been a stressful night, why don't you just go to sleep. You are going to school with me tomorrow. You've made me go before, I'm making you go now." He joked dragging me into the bedroom.

I took one last quick glance at the mirror and sure enough it was me again. Was Damon right? Was I just hallucinating? After all it had been an emotional day.

He pushed me on the bed and passed me some pyjamas. They were some baggy shorts and his old t-shirt. It smelt so good!

I sunk my nose in it and let the extraordinary smell fill my nostrils. This was him, all of it was.

"Bonnie, why the hell are you sniffing my old t-shirt?" Damon asked

"Because it smells of you." I replied

"I'm standing right here." He laughed

"Oh…erm hi" I said dumbly

"Oh, Red Bird," He mused "put your pyjamas on already."

"God who are you? My dad?" I mumbled

I slowly stripped to my underwear and stood up and walked to the full length mirror. Damon was staring at me; it's safe to say that he thinks I'm going mental, But I was curious. I stood and looked at my almost naked body in the mirror. I was the same as always only I had a lump in the middle of my front. It was my baby bump and for the first time I actually realized that I was going to be a mommy at just seventeen. Could I do this? Of course, I was a witch for crying out loud and this thing would be half witch half vampire, strange I'll admit.

I placed my small shaky hand on top of it hesitantly as if it would bite and then firmly pressed down. It was the weirdest thing. I could see Damon staring at me through the mirror and I knew that he too had just realized that we would become parents.

There was a strange prod on the inside of my stomach, it was the baby; it had kicked for the first time.

"Damon, come here she is kicking" I smiled letting out a giggle

He was there in a second, his hand over mine felling the little prods and pokes. I laughed and looked up at him; his face was beaming with a smile. I suddenly felt exhausted and fell against his arms and into a deep sleep.

~Damon~

I don't think I could have been happier. I was overjoyed, I was… surprised. In my five hundred years I've never felt joy like that, feeling he/she move and kick made me realise that I really did hear that extra heartbeat. Secretly I had known that she was pregnant because, I could hear the heart beat, but I suppose I just denied it. I watched her sleeping, she was tired and fragile and if anyone hurt her I would kill them.

~Bonnie~

The next morning I was woken by him. Ugh school. It was a pointless thing that I wish would just go away. I had been off for two weeks and my bump has seriously developed in that time so everyone was going to know I really was pregnant.

There had been lots of speculation over whether or not I was or if it was just a rumour. There had been many rumours about stuff like that over the years. I had been wearing baggy clothes to cover up my bump, but now I wore more fitted stuff. Today I was going to wear a long red and navy checker shirt with leggings and some boots. It was my new favorite outfit because, it showed off my bump but not too much. I walked down to the kitchen and reached up to try to get a bowl from the top cupboard. Damn Damon and his tallness leaving me stranded, I couldn't even jump. Damon walked in and laughed at my failing attempts to reach. I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes and standing on my tiptoes.

"Do you need some help little Bonnie Wonnie?" He mocked talking to me as if I was a three year old

"Just get the god damn bowl for me." I scolded

"How can you not reach?" He laughed reaching up and retrieving a bowl

"You, you are six foot Damon Salvatore while I am a mere five foot one, that is a big difference. And anyway you still have to reach up. Maybe it's this house so tall…" My ranting was cut off by his finger pressing against my lips. I mumbled in annoyance against it.

"Let's just get school over and done with shall we, after all we need those qualifications if we're going to raise a child." He half-heartedly joked

"Not funny Damon. I want food. Make me food!" I demanded stomping my foot

He sighed and prepared something for me to eat. I was sitting at the table with a giant grin on my face. He sat a bowl of Lucky Charms and a nice cup of black coffee in front of me.

"Aaaaah coffee" I sighed latching onto the cup and taking and inhaling the smell.

"No you can't have that" He said pulling the cup out of my reach

"What, no. I want coffee" I protested

"Fine, but don't blame me" He warned giving me the cup.

I just smiled and took a big gulp and then wolfed down my cereal.

When we had to go, I got into Damon's black Ferrari and snuggled against the cream leather seats. It was winter now and was very cold; I fiddled with the knob on the heating and sighed at the warmness. Damon got into the car and looked at me; he fiddled with the heat and turned it down.

The car journey was silent and cold thanks to Damon. By the time we got to school my teeth were chattering and I had wrapped my arms across my torso. I spotted Elena and the gang and waved over catching the attention of the group of twenty other people who liked to tag along.

I clutched Damon's hand and walked forward with him, he must have sensed that I was nervous because he gave mine a quick squeeze and his trade mark smile.

The walk through the parking lot had never been so long. I felt the stares of them burning into me. I looked around and everyone was staring at me and Damon, giving me a look of disgust and whispering and pointing. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't know what to do, everyone hated me now.

**So what do you think. I want your reviews ok so lets see if we can get more then 5 reviews on this chapter and if you do i will reward each review with a preview. Ok so what do you think deal yeah x**


	12. I've turned him against me

**Heyy guys I know this has taken waaaaaaay to long things happened and I didn't feel like writing then I had other things and BLAH it was just uncontrollable lol... Any way I hope you enjoy the chapter**

~Bonnie~

People were staring at me. Burning holes in my back, all I could do was keep on walking and not think about what they were doing. The whispers haunted my ears and possessed my mind 'Look at her', 'pregnant at just seventeen!'. It's a disgrace my mom said 'it's no surprise it's all ways the innocent popular with the slag boyfriend that screws up her life first…' I heard one girl say to her friends.

I fought the best I could to stop the burning sensation in my eyes, to keep them dry, to not let them see how they got to me. I managed, but only just. My vision blurred with water but no tears.

I knew this was a bad idea.

After a one minute walk that felt like eternity we reached the group, and I was engulfed by the hugs and soothing words. Elena had me the hardest; gripping onto me like her life depended on it, then there was Meredith her long slender arms wrapped around me in a warming hug that felt like I was finally safe. It was here surrounded by my friends and those who just wanted to be a part of it, and then I could finally cry, finally let the tears fall down my face.

I bowed my head so that they wouldn't notice the fat tears rolling down my face. I couldn't let them see that they'd actually gotten to me. I just buried my head deeper into the crowed and laughed to disguise my sobs.

When I had finally stopped crying I pulled out of the hug and looked up at Damon who was looking at me with curious eyes. I scanned the group and realized that Matt wasn't there; he was stood farther away with Tyler and his group. Why was he with Tyler? The last time I checked he hated him.

I shrugged off the thought and looked over to a tallish figure standing above me. I looked up and smiled into the green eyes, I knew he hadn't participated in the group hug, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into him. Stefan to me, was a brother. I could never love him in the way I love Damon, I couldn't only ever love him as the brother I had always wanted, and I knew he saw me as a little sister.

"Hey little sis, don't cry" He soothed

"I'm not." I said pulling away from him, my voice getting an octave higher

He just laughed and patted my head before walking over to Elena. I sighed, I didn't know what I was supposed to do next, but luckily the bell rang to tell us to make our way to lessons. Mine of course just had to be biology. We all said goodbye, and Elena hugged me one last time before me and Damon set off.

The grey walls that oh-so reminded me of those in prisons and hospital, and the people that were bustling by seemed like they were closing in on me and my breathing started to get heavier as claustrophobia crept up on me. I could feel Damon's worried eyes on me, and I did my best to calm myself down, but my feeble attempts were useless and the hyperventilating continued. I could tell Damon had had enough, because he pushed me up against the lockers and bent down to my level before kissing me and knocking the breath out of me.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned

"Bonnie you need to get a grip and calm down you're not the only one in this you know."

"Well, you're not the one walking round with a creature inside of you and people calling you a slag are you! And there was no need for the kiss." I snapped

"Bonnie…it doesn't need to be like this you know, and it's the only way I can get you to shut up." He said softly

"I know." I muttered

He quickly pecked me on the lips before standing up straight and grabbing my hand and walking back down the hall. This time I didn't feel the claustrophobia or the hyperventilating instead I felt like the girl I use to be months ago when there were no vampires or witches or pregnancy. All was going well until…

"Yo slag!" Someone shouted, I knew that voice, but I didn't know who exactly.

I took deep breaths and looked up at Damon who had narrowed his eyes at the wall at the end of the hall. I slowly turned around to face Tyler with his gang of idiots and someone else, but I couldn't quite see who; he had his head down. When he lifted his head I gasped in horror as Matt was stood staring at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"Tyler, you'd better watch that mouth of yours." Damon warned with a scary evil tone ringing through his voice

"What're you goin' to do 'bout it?" He replied cockily

The group of around six lads started to circle us. In horror I backed against Damon clutching frantically at my bump desperately looking for an exit. I felt Damon tense and looked down at his hands and noticed they were clench so much the knuckles showed white.

"Tyler, I'm warning you." He growled

"Wow man listen, didn't you think impregnating one of the most innocent girls in this school wasn't going to have its consequences well besides the unwanted child." Matt sneered

"Matt?" I whimpered

"What is it bitch?" He spat

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Damon shouted pushing me behind him and stepping right up in Matt's personal space

Matt looked at him, and Tyler walked so he was right behind him. By now people had started to gather and watch in amusement at the sure to be fight. I looked around and spotted a gap where I could easily sneak away from the small pathetic group. Slowly, I slid away from behind Damon and kept stepping slowly until I had made it to the group of people. I watched in horror as the next moments unravelled with nothing for me to do to stop it.

Damon's eyes had gone hard and cold and I swear I saw fangs. A small shiver went down my spine at the realization of what Damon could really do. The next seconds felt like minutes as Damon's clenched fist connected with Matt's jaw and a deafening crack filled the air. Gasps erupted from the watching crowd as Matt fell to the floor. My stomach tied its self into knots when I saw the blood. Damon spent a brief moment staring at the scarlet fluid dripping down Matt's face, but he was soon distracted by Tyler who had successfully hit Damon in the left eye. Damon spun round and hit Tyler twice, once in the chest and the second in the face. Tyler's face was full of pain as he doubled over and hit the floor. The other guys rushed to their fallen leader and his new sidekick and Damon turned to me.

I couldn't look at him, he had just hurt one of my best friends, and he looked smug. I had turned Matt against me, Matt who was like a brother and all because I was pregnant.

I turned away from Damon and ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the building, out of the school, and didn't stop running until I found the trees bordering the forest. Only then did I stop running and walked clutching my side trying to hold of the stich had gained.

I walked deeper into the trees when I heard it. It was footsteps behind me, I knew it was Damon. I just sighed and carried on walking. The footsteps got closer and louder, I spun round to tell Damon to leave me alone, but instead of being face to face with the hansom vampire I was face to face with trees, but I'm sure I heard footsteps. I turned back around and carried on walking this time something flew by the trees next to me, I spun round in all directions; it was like a horror movie when the girl is being chased. Suddenly I felt the burning on my back and slowly turned round to see Eliza sitting on a fallen log in her powder blue dress, only her eyes were red.

Slowly she stood up and walked over and placed both hands on my shoulders. I shivered at the touch and tried to back away; after all she was a ghost. Her eyes burned red, and my insides started to burn as my soul was shoved aside. A piercing scream erupted from my body as I fell on the crisp leaves of the forest floor.

**Ok so what did ya think eh? any good? well please let me know if you are reading it as I feel like no one is anymore my reviews have dropped so if you have read this REVIEW whether its good or bad i dont care just dont be mean :)**


	13. Why are you doing this?

**Hay this is dedicated to This Angle Bites she is truely awesome and please check out her stories :D**

**Hehehe heeey guys ok so please dont get mad... this is a very short chapter but life has been hectic and well the chapter just kinda cut its self off, it didn't sound right otherwise :) I'm sorry its not my best chapter but hay ho lets keep the comments rolling in :D... gonna just let ya read now **

I laid there feeling empty and broken. I could see, hear, and smell, but I couldn't move I was locked away in a corner of my mind unable to take control. It was the most irritating thing ever. I watched as I stood up and walked back into town and back to the boarding house. Walking into the bathroom I could hear my sobs echo off the wall…wait sobs? I knew that I was crying but not my body, the reflection in the mirror confirmed my thoughts as tears were slowly but surely sliding down my face. I tried to reach up and brush them away, but I simply had no control.

Red flashed in my eyes, and I realised what was going on. I was possessed, but the bitch was cruel enough to let me watch the nightmare she unleashed on my life.

"Please… just please" I begged her

"Bonnie, I have to do this" She replied innocently

"But you are supposed to help me" I screamed breaking into a sob as fresh tears replaced the old tears that had matted on my cheeks

"Will you please stop crying it's annoying, and I am helping you Bonnie. You'll thank me one day" She snapped wiping my cheeks

I wasn't sure if I should call my body me or Eliza…I wasn't controlling myself, but it was my image. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. Everything was confusing, and it didn't help not being able to remember what happened. All I knew was for some reason I was in the woods when I was…possessed and then it goes black. I was so frustrated I just wanted to kick and scream but of course I couldn't.

Hours had passed, and I was going disappear, screaming into nothing over and over again. I had moments were I could take over, but it was hard and draining. Thoughts flew through my memory and as one sick thought scanned through my mine a cold fire spread through my veins quicker than blood what if she hurts the baby? The thought made me want to throw up, to bleach my mind and forget it was a possibility, but the stain was already on the carpet and there was no way it was coming out.

"Eliza listen… you won't hurt her will you?" I pleaded

"Her? It's a girl?" She laughed stroking my bump "How the hell do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do OK!" I snapped "Why are you doing this to me?"

The silence was so deafening it hurt. I was about to scream when she replied,

"Because Bonnie you have made a mistake and I'm going to fix that for you"

"W…what do you mean?" I stammered "Not the baby please."

"No how many times do I have to say that? I mean Damon."

"What are you gonna do to him" I almost cried

"What do you think? Kill him" She cheered

**So tell me what do you think... dont be rude and dont tell me im loosing faith fast pleeeeeeeeeeease comment... also follow me on twitter... my name is _BonnieWitch_ heheh ok 'GO GO GO' and review! thankyou for your time and thanks to midnightquiver my beta! (i love that word)**


	14. Mood swings

**OMG IM BACK! lol i know ive been so long and i feel terrible! but i have a good excuse, i had writers block and i had loads of exams to do and i failed my physics so i got my laptop taken off me and ugh its just been a mess my life, heartbreak, failure, unfair parents. Anyway enough about my life and more about theirs...**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, Bonnie where the hell are you?" Damon shouted whilst walking up the stairs<p>

"Please, I'm begging you" I whispered to my reflection

"Ok fine you can have until the baby is born… but here is the deal the baby is put up for adoption and the second it's gone so are you. Have you got that?"

"Yes… but the baby, can't I keep it?" I wept

"NO, you disobey anything I just said or even tell anyone about this I'll kill you, Damon and anyone that gets in my way"

I slowly nodded and gasped as I felt her pull herself out of me, the air shimmered in a form that looked like me before disappearing leaving me shocked and scared.

"Bonnie, what the hell did you think you were doing running from school. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID YOU COULD HANDLE THIS, I SWEAR TO GOD BONNIE!" Damon yelled walking into the bathroom I was in.

"SWEAR TO GOD WHAT DAMON? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? HUH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, DAMON?" I screamed back

"I don't know… I never asked for any of this if you had just listened to me Bonnie!" He sighed

"Putting the baby up for adoption, is that what you want Damon?" I shot at him

"You know what Bonnie, I know you're pregnant but I don't think I can deal with these stupid mood swings. You need to decide what you're doing because I'm confused!"

And with that he slammed the bathroom door and soon after, the front door.

I just sat down in the bathroom. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. All I wanted in life was somebody to hold, somebody who I could look in their eyes and everything is okay, and somebody who could make me feel happy. But when I had all that, granted it wasn't normal, it was all going to be ripped away.

Time flew by, Damon did up the nursery, and I tried to get back my lost dignity. But all the time the ever growing fear of Eliza, the one who I thought was supposed to help me, couldn't be pushed away. She visited me regularly and despite the amount I begged her she insisted I put my baby up for adoption.

I got tired often as it got later and later into the pregnancy, I had also tried to learn witchcraft, but Eliza had said no. I got snuggled up in bed and quickly fell asleep into a deep dream about nice memories.

-Dream/memory-

We were painting the nursery green. Laughing as we started a paint war

"Stop stop!" I squealed

Damon stopped splatting me with paint and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him close, feeling like I belonged. I pulled back for air and he stared into my eyes.

"I love you Bonnie" He whispered, he had barley ever said it before and when he did it made me feel like a balloon and the only thing holding me down was him

"I love you too" I said hugging him harder and taking in him dark smell.

"So this baby" He said putting a hand on my bump "Do we have any names yet?" He said with a smile I'd never seen before

"Well I was thinking, for a girl Athena Alicia?" I said, Damon laughed

"Really?"

"Yes, okay she is going to be noble and strong and wise, so her name should be too!" I said stubbornly

"Okay but if it's a boy I want him to be called Jasper, after my uncle."

"Okay." I said and kissed him again

-End-

I woke up with a start and felt a tear slip away at the loving memory. I cried a lot these days. I wiped it away, got up and went to find Damon.

Damon was sat on the couch watching T.V, I had just got the forms through for adoption, I didn't want to do it but it was inevitable the more I resisted the more painful Damon's death would be and I had to obey to save him. I clear my throat, which felt like sandpaper, to get his attention before beginning the talk I had been dreading "Damon, look we have to talk I think… I think we should put the baby up for adoption" My voice broke towards the end and I had to hold back a sob.

Damon stared at me with pure shock on his face. I hated doing this to him, I really, really did, but it was to save his life

I didn't blame him, how could I? I had fought hard to keep the baby with Damon and with my parents and now it looks as though I'm just giving her away. I didn't want to do it, no one could ever understand, all the hopes for the future that held me together through all the vampire and witch stuff. I wanted a family, a little girl to dress in dresses, a little boy to pick up. But for once things weren't about me.

"Look, a baby can't have a normal life it deserves with a vampire dad and a witch mom, it just can't" And if we keep it we all die I wanted to add but, I knew I couldn't

"So you let me believe we could be a REAL family! You let me start to LOVE this baby, to feel ATTACHED. But really you were planning on giving it up!" He shouted, I couldn't talk so I just nodded, keeping my head down until I heard the door slam.

Damon

That's it! I give up! I tried I had tried so hard but, no she wants to give the baby up! Something is bothering her and I can tell but she won't even tell me!

The anger bubbling up inside me spilt over, I was walking down street so I turned and grabbed the closest guy to me, it just so happened to be Matt's new friend Tyler. I looked into his eyes and told him to follow me into a dark ally.

I held his shoulder with one hand and with the other I snapped his head to the side and bit him hard. He tried to scream but, I muffled him with my hand, I hated drinking from men but, I was too mad to care. Once I had taken enough to keep him alive but enough to satisfy me I made him look at me, see my eyes glow red as his blood dripped from my pearly white fangs. He tried to scream and I got mad, I punched him across the face, at a bruise left from last time and then drained him almost dry, making sure he felt as much pain as possible. I compelled him to forget before stalking the night again to find another victim.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH did you like it? please say you did. Damon is evil i know and its all depressing i know but ive been heart broken again and i didnt know if i could write about a couple being happy, and plus it makes my story line even BETTER! <strong>

**Yes i am back im im going to try to do updates every week, they might be short! but still and the next chapter will be happier**

**Not unless i get 4 reviews, come one guys 4!**


End file.
